swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
SSO9 - Opóźnić Bossa! Kolejny poziom wyżej!
W poprzednim odcinku Kirito udało się wyciągnąć ze skały Miecz-Z, który ma mu pomóc w pokonaniu Bossa. W międzyczasie Boss pod rządami Sub-Zero przerabia graczy na słodkości i najprościej w świecie pożera. By pokonać Bossa cała drużyna naszych żywych (jeszcze) bohaterów ma ruszyć do trybunału, by tam poprosić o spełnienie 3 życzeń, które mogą mieć wpływ na wszystko. Wcale nie openiiing... Bez owijania w bawełne i innych farmazonów... - Gotowi? - Zapytał Piccolo. - Taak - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, - No to fajnie, super - Stwierdził, postał chwile niczym skamieniały i spytał - Tak właściwie, to którędy mamy iść? - Yyy, wiem aby tyle, że musimy trafić na złotą ścieżkę prowadzącą w dół, pod góre i tak dalej - Powiedziałem - Świetnie, ale gdzie jej szukać? - Wtrąciła Maja. - A może poszukajmy czegoś w ruinach miast? Kto wie, może trafimy na coś przydatnego? - Zaproponowała Lisabeth. - Byłoby najlepiej, ale dość czaso-żerne to będzie... - Stwierdził Kuririn, - A co masz do stracenia? Boss po walce z Vegetą na jakieś 70% ogarnął latanie, a unikanie go? Trunks pomimo treningu nie umie do końca ukryć swojej energii, więc prędzej czy później i tak dojdzie do nieprzyjemności - Powiedziałem. : - Zaczniemy od miast które jako pierwsze miały przetrzepane galoty, w takim układzie niepowinien na nas trafić, przynajmniej nie tak szybko. - Racja. Idziemy - Powiedział Kuririn idąc do przodu z wypiętą klatą następnie otworzył panel teleportacyjny, który w oka mgnieniu przeniósł wszystkich na nie lewitujący grunt. - To... Gdzie teraz? - Każdy zadał w tym samym momencie to samo pytanie. - Może tam skąd przyszliśmy? - Spytał Trunks. - Wątpie, abyśmy cokolwiek tam znaleźli, ale zawsze to jakiś początek - Powiedział Piccolo, reszta skinęła twierdząco głowicą i za nim ruszyła. Jak się jednak okazało, droga ta jest o wiele dłuższa, gdy się zabłądzi... - Ej, Piccolo. Daleko jeszcze? Zaraz zacznę lewitować - Zawołałem. - Nie! - Odkrzyknął ukrywając fakt, że rzeczywiście nie wie dokąd idzie. - Coś podejrzanie brzmisz - Stwierdziła Maja, a reszta dziewczyn zmierzyła go wzrokiem, przez co ten ewoluował w pomidora. - Ja? Phi. Wydaje ci się - Odpowiedział z założonymi rękoma. : - Pozwolicie, że porozmawiam z swoimi 2 towarzyszami na osobności? - Spytał i otrzymał dość twierdzącą odpowiedź, więc oddalili się na jakieś 20 kroków. - Co jest? - Spytał Kuririn. - Albo rzeczywiście kolor skóry tej postaci jest związany z pustą kapustą, albo coś się zmieniło - Odpowiedział Piccolo. - Ale... Jakim cudem błądzimy, skoro droga z której przyśliśmy była prosta jak linijka? - Wtrącił Trunks. - Skąd to wiesz, przecież przez połowę spałeś! - Odburknął Piccolo. - No bo po pobudce sam zdałeś mi relacje z wydarzeń, geniuszu - Odpowiedział Trunks i nad głową Piccolo pojawiła się typowa chmurka z 3 kropkami, wskazująca na bufforing. Który został szybko przerwany przez wybuch dochodzący z północnego zachodu. - Co jest?! - Zawołał Trunks czując niesamowicie wielką energie. - Chyba się trochę przeliczyliśmy w założeniach... - Stwierdziłem rozkładając ręce. - I co teraz? - Zapytała Asuna. - Trunks was dalej poprowadzi - Odpowiedziałem. - Co? - Spytał lekko zmylony Piccolo. - To, że podążają w tym kierunku, chyba że odczytywanie energii to bullshit - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - I co zamierzasz, jak już na niego trafisz? - Zapytała Maja. - Yyy... Grać na czas. W tym czasie Trunks was pokieruje tak, abyście byli jak najdalej stąd. Pójdziemy na ślepo, ale lepsze to, niż ded nas wszystkich na raz - Odpowiedziałem. - Ale... Skąd mam wiedzieć dokąd prowadzić? - Spytał Trunks. - Spokojniacha. Skup się i powiedz, czy czujesz tylko energię bossa, czy jeszcze jakąś inną - Powiedziałem, i młody zamknął oczy i lekko zmarszczył brwi. - Racja! Jest bardzo słaba, ale wyczuwalna - Zawołał dumny z siebie Trunks. - Może nie tyle słaba, co w cholere oddalona - Poprawiłem go. - Wszystko fajnie, ale skąd będziesz wiedział kiedy będziemy wystarczająco daleko? - Spytała Lisabeth. - To już kwestia wyczucia (gra słowna xd) - Odpowiedziałem. : - Dalej, idźcie! - Dodałem i użyłem teleportacji. Tak więc ruszyli, jak im nakazał. W tym samym czasie Boss pustoszył okolicę i robił piruety w powietrzu, więc wnioskujemy, że zabawa jest przednia, ale nie na długo, gdyż przed nosem pojawia się Adrian, będąc totalnie spokojny. - Dobry! - Powiedziałem i pomachałem ręką. - Gorzej ci?! - Zapytał nabuzowany Sub-Zero, który wypadł z Bossa pleców i był zmuszony marnotrawić energię na lewitację. : - Rozumiem. Myślałem, że Vegeta cię zabił, ale widzę, że wciąż żyjesz, co? : - Tak właściwie, to muszę ci podziękować. : - Jak widzisz, to dzięki tobie Boss został wybudzony. - Ta... Nie wzieliśmy was z Vegetą na poważnie : - Nie było w przypuszczeniach, że z Bossa będzie aż taki kozak. : - W zasadzie, to nie powinno nawet być możliwe - To oczywiste, w końcu to ja go stworzyłem! - Ogłosił dumnie Sub-Zero. : - Ale zaraz, czego ty tak właściwie tu szukasz? - Zapytał, lecz odpowiedziało mu milczenie. : - Wiem! Chcesz nam wyjawić gdzie jest reszta i skończyć tę farse? - Nie ma takiej opcji. - Odpowiedziałem. : - Przybyłem tu jako ostrzegalnik. - Że co proszę? Ostrzeżenie, dla nas? - Spytał Sub-Zero ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. : - Podziwiam twoje poczucie humoru, serio. - Słuchaj, za jakiś czas przybędzie pewna dwójka, z ogromną energią - Wtrąciłem z powagą. : - Mogę to obiecać. : - Więc wstrzymaj się do tego czasu : - I tak już ofiar i zniszczeń w nadmiarze. - Czemu niby mamy czekać, czyżby tamta domniemana dwójka miała coś planować? - Spytał Sub-Zero. - A żebyś wiedział - Odpowiedziałem. : - Co więcej - Pokonają twojego pupila - Po tych słowach obydwaj buchnęli śmiechem, i niemożliwym dla nich wydawało się powstrzymanie go. - Pokonają powiadasz?! Mogą sobie kombinować przez setki lat i tak nic nie zdziałają! - Stwierdził Sub-Zero, któremu śmiechawka już przeszła. - Tak uważasz? - Zapytałem. - Oczekujesz od nas czekania? Mają się tu pojawić w tej chwili! - Odpowiedział Sub-Zero. : - W przeciwnym razie możesz tylko pomarzyć o zaprzestaniu destrukcji. - Zakładałem, że tak właśnie powiesz - Powiedziałem. : - Pozwól więc, że trochę czasu wam zajmę. - Ciekawe! Bossie, pokaż mu jaki jesteś przerażający - Wydał polecenie czarnoksiężnik. : - Wygląda na to, że chce zginąć tak jak Vegeta! - Okej, okej - Odpowiedział i zaczął machać rękami górę i w dół z dość nie ludzką prędkością. - Co z tobą? - Zawołałem do bossa. : - Jesteś silny, a pomimo tego ustępujesz tak błachemu leszczowi, czemu tak? - W tym momencie Boss zaprzestał machania rękoma, a Sub-Zero aż się wystraszył. - Zamilcz! Nie wygaduj bzdur! - Krzyknął Sub-Zero. : - Boss to mój sługa! - Po tych słowach z twarzy Bossa zniknął wieczny uśmiech, a jego oczy przybrały takiego wyglądu, jak przy eksterminacji Vegety. : - To oczywiste, że zrobi co mu każe! - Teraz Boss zaczyna "warczeć". - Co jest? Mam cię zapieczętować? - Zagroził Bossowi widząc, że ten zaczyna wymykać się spod jego rozkazów. - Jeśli to zrobisz, to on cię zabije! - Odpowiedział mu nadal wkurzony Boss. - Czemu akurat teraz musiał wychodować sobie mózg?! - Pomyślał czarownik. - Dobra, zabiję go, bo nie lubię jego cukierkowego wyrazu twarzy! - Ogłosił Boss klaszcząc przy tym w ręce - W tym samym momencie Sub-Zero ulżyło. - Ok, nie zostawiacie mi wyboru - Stwierdziłem i przyjąłem bardziej bojową pozę. - Jak by cię tu zabić... - Rozmyślał Boss. - Zaczynamy! - Krzyknąłem i przeszedłem w ten sam poziom, co przy walce z Vegetą. thumb|left|400px W tym samym czasie... - Zaczyna się! - Oznajmił Trunks nie zwalniając kroku. - Co takiego? - Zapytała Maja. - Walka. Co dziwniejsze, jest tak silny jak tata! - Odpowiedział z nutką niedowierzenia. - Więc miał wcześniej uszykowaną alternatywę... - Pomyślał Piccolo. : - Dobrze idzie, nie wolno nam teraz zwolnić kroku! I wracamy do Adriana co chwilę otaczanego przez wyładowania elektrycznę, złotą aurą i tymi tam innymi sprawami... ''- Daruj sobie! - Zawołał Sub-Zero. : - Vegeta zrobił dokładnie to samo a i tak zginął! - Cóż... A gdybym walczył na jeszcze wyższym poziomie, niz Vegeta z wami? - Wtrąciłem. - Co on tam bełkotał pod nosem...? - Zastanawiał się Sub-Zero. : - Bossie, pośpiesz się i zrób z nim co trzeba. Potem lecimy do wschodniej stolicy! - Czyli nic nie wiedzą. Świetnie! - Pomyślałem na myśl o trybunale i 3 życzeniach. : - A ten tutaj wygląda na słabego, ale... Nawet Vegeta nie był w stanie nic mu zrobić. : - Jakoś muszę ich przetrzymać, do tego odpowiedniego momentu. : - Choć wolałbym uniknąć przechodzenia na kolejny poziom. - Coś mi się wydaję, że masz jakiś marny plan, ale nie mogę za nic rozgryźć jaki - Stwierdził Sub-Zero. - A być może - Odpowiedziałem : - Czyli jednak będzie trzeba kupić więcej czasu.... - Pomyślałem i wróciłem spowrotem do normalnego stanu, by przedstawienie jak najdłużej trwało. - Czemu wróciłeś do normalności, poddajesz się? - Spytał Boss. - To nie to - Odpowiedziałem. : - Dostaniecie lekcję odnośnie mocy którą pokazał wam Vegeta i trochę ja - Nie kłopocz się, nie interesuje nas to! - Powiedział Sub-Zero. - Nie mów tak - Wtrąciłem. : - Gotowy? : - Najpierw moja zwyczajna forma, czyli to co teraz widzicie. : - Następny w kolejce jest tzw. "Poziom pierwszy" : thumb|left|400px - Następnie wita na poziom drugi - Tutaj włosy bardziej stanęły na dębą, i wokół postaci wyładowania elektryczne, ofc. - Żenada - Stwierdził Sub-Zero. : - Coś nie za bardzo się zmieniłeś. - A teraz... - Kontynuowałem dalej. thumb|left|400px - Chcę wbić na kolejny poziom! - Dodałem. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.png sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss.png uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.png AmAmZjemCałyŚwiat.png vbbvbvbcbcbcv.png JestęAgregatę.png - To jest poziom 3 - Oznajmiłem z uśmieszkiem. : - Wybaczcie, że to tyle trwało, ale to była czysta improwizacja, więc nie miałem nawet pewności że się uda. : thumb|left|400px : - Ta energia... Nie mówcie mi, że to Adrian! - Powiedział Kirito trenujący z mieczem-Z. :: - Nie, to nie on.... - Stwierdził po chwili. : - Tak, to on! - Poprawił go kaioshin. :: - To Adrian! :: - To totalnie nadzwyczajna moc, ale jestem tego pewien! : - To wprost niewiarygodne! - Krzyknął Kibito z tym samym co zawsze bólem doopy. :: - Żeby jakaś ziemska moc mogła dotrzeć do tego świętego miejsca...! : - Adrian! Co do cholery się tam dzieje?! - Powiedział bezradnie na aktualny moment Kirito. : ''Ok, ok. Dobra... Wracamy do Bossa, Sub-Zero i Adriana... : thumb|left|400px : - Możesz mieć groźną minkę! Ale i tak się ciebie nie boję! - Powiedział Boss wskazując na mnie palcem. : - Właśnie! Ty kołku, o co chodzi z tym całym poziomem 3? - Dodał Sub-Zero :: - Po prostu myślisz, że nas wystraszysz! :: - Bossie, dowal mu. Natychmiast! : - Racja. Nie marnujmy czasu - Powiedziałem. :: - Jeszcze nie, Trunks? - Pomyślałem nadal za łatwo wyczuwając jego energię. : - Buu! - Boss wydał okrzyk i Adrian teleportował się ponad niego i kopnął go w łopetynę, co posłało potwora spory kawałek w dół, a gdy się zatrzymał ponownie nadszedł czas na teleportację, po której padła seria ciosów z buta, raz w brzuch, a raz w mordę. Potem kolejna teleportacja dla zmyłki, by zapodać od prawej strony cios z sierpa. : Adrian ponownie wzbija się na wyżyny! Jego nowa moc jest uderzająco potężna! Może być nawet w stanie pokonać bossa! : ŁapajRzygi.png KjepskoooooooO.png MehyAtakujoWszendźje.png Part 2 - Sam sobie jestem Panem. Bunt bossa. Trunks jako przewodnik dobrze się spisuje, lada moment i powinni oddalić się wystarczająco daleko, by spekulacje Adriana zaczęły zmierzać ku powodzeniu. W międzyczasie była już nawet przerwa na napełnienie żołądków, więc z nowym zapasem energii pną przed siebie trzymając tempo typowego szybkiego marszu. Tymczasem bossowi dostaję się po głowie, dosłownie. - Ej, boss! Co z tobą?! - Krzyknął Sub-Zero, patrząc na to, jak wykorzystałem "ogon" znajdujący się na głowie demona. thumb|left|400px Od tamtego uderzenia zaczyna się 1-minutowa seria takich uderzeń, w wyniku których Boss odbija się niczym.... Piłka, na zakończenie został z dość motzarnom siłą rzucony w dom, pusty ofc. RzutGrubasę.png Bombaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png - Boss! - Zawołał przestraszony jak zwykle Sub-Zero, lecz ku zaskoczeniu demon wzlatuje z ruin zawalonego budynku w stanie praktycznie nie tkniętym. - Prawie żadnych obrażeń? - Pomyślałem na widok zadowolonego z poziomu walki demona, który aktualnie unosi obydwie ręce ku górze, jak i mojemu kierunkowi i zatrzyna szalony ostrzał pociskami energii. - Technika Vegety! - Pomyślałem w trakcie odbijania każdego z nich. Sub-Zero w międzyczasie uniknął wszystkich, które w jego kierunku zostały posłane. Lecz samego demona to zbytnio nie wzruszyło, więc przeteleportował się kawałek obok i zapuścił uśmieszkiem na psychopato-pedofila. - Wstrętna gnido... Wygląda na to, że przyswajasz sobie techniki innych poprzez samą walkę - A tak sobie o nim pomyślałem, bo mogę. - Co jest? Zajmiesz się nim w końcu, czy nie?! - Zawołał zniecierpliwiony Sub-Zero. Teraz Boss wykonuje zamach reką, ale po co? Z takiej odległości przecież nie sięgnie.... Ale nic bardziej mylnego... W odpowiednim do tego momencia ręka demona "wydłużyła" się na tyle, by atak mnie dosięgnął, ale nie zranił mnie za bardzo, co udokumentowałem uśmiechniętym ryjcem,a demon odwzajemnił się tym samym. Następnie lecimy na bossa, i robimy mu "z buta wjeżdżam" na głowie, a on mi oddaje ciosem z piąchy w paszczonga, no to ja mu też. Potem szybka wymiana ciosów na oklep, czyli piącha, but. - W mordę jeża, całkiem żeś silny - Powiedział Boss nie ukrywajac swojego zadowolenia. - To samo można o tobie powiedzieć - Odpowiedziedziałem również zadowolony z przebiegu sytuacji. - Ej! Boss! Długo ci to jeszcze zajmie?! - Krzyknął wkurzony Sub-Zero. : - Pośpiesz się i go zabij! - Zamknij ryj! - Odpowiedział mu demon (1 nieposłuszeństwo :o) - Co?! Co żeś powiedział?! : - Śmiesz się zwracać takim tonem do swojego pana?! Adrianowi znudziło się oczekiwanie, więc przystępuje do ataku, podczas którego demon raz z buta, a raz z ręki dostaje po brzuchu, z siłą taką, że przy każdym ciosie pojawiało się wyładowanie elektryczne, jako puentę demon dostaje strzała w zębolce. thumb|left|400px Cios ten jednak nie miał za wielkich rezultatów, więc obydwaj znów natarli na siebie zaczynając kolejną serie ciosów na oklep, jednak po czasie to Adrian zdobywa przewagę, jeśli o szybkości i lości zadanych ciosów mowa. Wszystko fajnie pięknie, do tego wszystkiego dochodzi lekkie oddalenie się, i zadanie mocniejszego od poprzednich ciosu z butaprena powodując wgnieceniu w brzucholu Bossa. Jednak na nieszczęście paskudnik zaczął go wchłaniać, coś na wzór ruchomych piasków. thumb|left|400px Po chwili widoczna była tylko dłon Adriana, która też lada moment miała zniknąć, ale w ostatnim momencie zebrał w sobie energię i Boss doznał lekkiej eksplozji brzucholca, lecz nie minęło długo i wrócił do normy. DKP - Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:SSO Kategoria:Sword Slash Online Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr